honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honorverse:Honor International Cover Compilation
← Honor International The Honorverse novels have been published in many editions in many languages all over the world. Publishing houses have often made different choices of cover art than did Baen, the US publisher. Some used the original US versions, some changed the order of the artwork, some used other illustration altogether. Motives for change seem to have included an intention to better fit the theme of a book, and some even had new original artwork created. This project page is dedicated to collecting cover arts and designs of Honorverse novels from all around the world. ---- On Basilisk Station On Basilisk Station.jpg| US (current) On Basilisk Station (1).jpg| US (original PB) HH1 Original cover.jpg| US (hardcover) HH1 czech cover.jpg| Czech mission.jpg| French (original) HH1 French cover.jpeg| French (newer) 23a57c379f3a00369c25a73083c099d1.jpg| French (current) HH1 German cover.jpg| German onbasilikstation1.jpg| Japanese (1) onbasilikstation1-.jpg| Japanese (2) HH1 Polish cover.jpg| Polish HH1 Russian cover 1.jpg| Russian HH1_Spanish_Cover.jpg| Spanish The Honor of the Queen The Honor of the Queen.jpg| US HH2 alternate US cover 01.jpg| US (original) HH2 alternate US cover 03.jpg| US (alternate) HH2 alternate US cover 02.jpg| US (alternate) HH2 czech cover.jpg| Czech HH2 French cover.jpeg| French (original) honneur.jpg| French (newer) HH2 German cover.jpg| German HH2 Polish cover.jpg| Polish HH2 Russian cover 1.jpg| Russian The Short Victorious War The Short Victorious War.jpg| US cover HH3 Original Cover.jpg| Original US cover HH3 German cover.jpg| German cover HH3 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HH3 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover HH3 French cover.jpeg| French cover guerrecourtebreve.gif|French cover (original) Field of Dishonor Field of Dishonor.jpg| US cover HH4 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover File:HH4 German cover.jpg| German cover champdes.jpg|French cover (original) champ deshob.jpg|French cover HH4 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover Flag in Exile Flag in exile.jpg| US HH5 Original Cover.jpg| US (original) Vexilu.jpg| Czech pavillonancien.jpg| French (original) pavillon.jpg| French (new) HH5 German cover.jpg| German HH5 Japanese Cover 1.jpg| Japanese Honor Among Enemies Honor Among Enemies.jpg| US HH6 czech cover.jpg| Czech mascarade1.jpg| French (1) mascarde2.jpg| French (2) HH6 German cover 1.png| German HH6 Japanese cover 1.PNG| Japanese In Enemy Hands In enemy hands.jpg| US cover HH6 Czech cover 1.jpg| Czech cover auxmains2.jpg| French cover (original part 1) aux mains 2.jpg| French cover (original part 2) HH7 German cover.jpg| German HH7 Japanese cover 1.png| Japanese HH7Aux mains de l'ennemiT1.jpg|French (new 1) HH7Aux mains de l'ennemiT2.jpg|French (new 2) Echoes of Honor Echoes of honor.jpg| US HH8 Czech cover.jpg| Czech HH8 German cover.jpg| German disparue1.jpg| French (original part 1) disparue2.jpg| French (original part 2) HH8 Japanese cover 1.png| Japanese (1) HH8 Japanese cover 2.PNG| Japanese (2) Ashes of Victory Ashes of victory.jpg| US HH9 Czech cover.jpg| Czech Cendres1.jpg| French (1) cendre2.jpg| French (2) HH9 German cover.jpg| German War of Honor War of honor.jpg| US HH10 Part 1 German cover.jpg| German (1) HH10 Part 2 German cover.jpg| German (2) HH10 czech cover.jpg| Czech HH10 Part 1 Polish cover.jpg| Polish (1) HH10 Part 2 Polish cover.jpg| Polish (2) plaie1.jpg| French (original part 1) plaie2.jpg| French (original part 2) plaies1.jpg| French (new 1) HH10 French cover 2 new .jpg| French(new 2) At All Costs At All Costs.jpg|US cover at all cost.jpg|alternate US cover HH11 Czech cover.png|Czech cover HH11 Part 1 German cover.jpg|German cover (part 1) HH11 Part 2 German cover.jpg|German cover (part 2) Cout1.jpg|French cover (part 1) cout2.jpg|French cover (part 2) Mission of Honor HH12 Mission of Honor cover1.png| US cover HH12_GermanCover 01.jpg| German cover (part 1) HH12_GermanCover 02.jpg| German cover (part 2) En mission 1.jpg| French cover (part 1) En mission 2.jpg| French cover (part2) The Shadow of Saganami The Shadow of Saganami.jpg| US cover SI1 German cover.jpg| German cover SI1 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover shadow1.jpg| French (1) shadow2.jpg| French (2) Storm from the Shadows Storm from the Shadows.jpg| US cover Die_Achte_Flotte_(German_cover).jpg| German cover (Part 1) Sturm_der_Schatten_(German_cover).jpg| German cover (Part 2) SI2 french cover 01.jpg| French cover (Part 1) SS2french part2.jpg| French cover (Part 2) Crown of Slaves Crown of slaves cover.jpg| US cover WS1 Czech cover.jpg| Czech cover WS1_German_cover.jpg| German cover 4cc2d58cc9b71b89232e0f147a4f6ef9.jpg|French cover part 1 27b5c2749e810d37cbe07e2ebef4563d.jpg|French cover part 2 Torch of Freedom Torch of Freedom Front Cover.jpeg| US cover WS2 Czech cover.png|Czech cover WS2 german cover1.jpg| German cover (part 1) WS2 german cover.jpg| German cover (part 2) WS2TorcheLibertéT1.jpg|French cover (part 1) WS2TorcheLibertéT2.jpg|French cover (part 2) More Than Honor More Than Honor.jpg| US cover HHA1_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech cover HHA1 German cover.jpg| German cover Worlds of Honor Worlds of honor.jpg| US cover HHA2_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech cover HHA2 German cover.jpg| German cover Changer of Worlds WOH3.jpg| US cover HHA3 Czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HHA3 German Cover.jpg| German cover The Service of the Sword The service of the sword cover.jpg| US cover HHA4_Czech_cover.jpg|Czech cover HHA4 German cover 1.jpg| German cover In Fire Forged HHA5 InFireForged cover1.jpg| US cover HHA5 german cover.png| German cover A Beautiful Friendship A Beautiful Friendship cover.jpg| US cover